Harry Potter and the Auror Office
by SirLol
Summary: Harry has finally achieved his dream and gotten a job in the Auror Office.   But is it all he had expected?


Harry nervously glanced around the golden walled atrium with its polished wooden floors; He took in the new golden statue in the centre of the atrium. A lightning bolt smiting a snake. He wasn't entirely certain how to react to that. It's been five long years since the battle at Hogwarts and the wizarding population still insists on paying him way too much respect. He walked over to the statue to see water pouring out of the puncture wound of the snake.

_This statue is dedicated to Harry Potter__ (The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One) for his legendary defeat of he who must not be named. Money placed in the fountain will be donated to St. Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. _

Harry had been insisting for five years that he did not want to be publicly recognised. But he finally had to give in to an interview. After that they ignored his protests and did everything in their power to provide him much unease as they publicly announced everything they could about him.

He hated being famous.

He had hoped that the Auror office would treat him normally, but no. They had insisted that he needed not to pass the entrance test and tried to make him a high paying Auror at first glance. Harry had put his foot down and demanded that he was treated just like any other applicant. They had grudgingly backed down and allowed him to take the entrance exam. He had performed brilliantly in all the practical aspects, he had performed substandard in the written but he had expected it. He knew despite all his best efforts that he was still being treated with great amounts of leniency but there was nothing more he could do.

He stepped onto the golden elevator and hit the large number two. The golden elevator begrudgingly started moving slowly, getting faster as it reached his destination. The elevator shot straight past two and halted at level one where the minister's office resided. He again pressed the button two. And waited as a man he didn't recognise stepped on and hit eight.

He had dark brown hair that had a slight windswept look. He was wearing slightly worn robes of magenta. His eyes gave the impression that he seemed to look at life as if it were a joke. He reminded Harry of a cross between Fred and Lupin.

'Did the elevator overshoot again?'

'Uhhh, yeah.'

'Don't worry about it, it's just a little overexcited at the moment, maintenance will have it calmed down soon.'

'Uhhh, thanks?'

'Don't worry about it. Apparently Harry Potter is starting today, it's gotten us all a little excited. So what do you do here?'

'I work in the Aurors office.'

'I haven't seen you around, are you new?'

'First day'

'Wow, starting the same day as the great Harry Potter. Must be a little daunting.'

'You have no idea.'

The lift grinded to a halt at level two and the Auror's office slid into view.

'Sorry, but this is my stop.'

'Alright, see you round. What was your name again?'

'I didn't say.'

He knew that he would eventually have to give in to questioning and everyone would be craning their necks out of the elevator trying to get a good view of Harry Potter. God he hoped Dousten had given him a cubicle further towards the back.

He wound his way through the cubicles and interdepartmental memos to get to Dousten's office, to be assigned his cubicle and to be told what would be expected of him.

He knocked on the office and the familiar growl of Harold Dousten permitted him entrance. He opened the door and found himself face to face with the minister.

'Hey there Harry.'

'Hey Kingsley.'

'Sorry I can't really talk Harry, but enjoy your first day.'

And with that Kingsley majestically strode out of the office. Dousten looked at Harry curiously.

'You're on speaking terms with the minister?'

'He wasn't always the minister Dousten, you should know that.'

'Fair point.'

He continued to look at Harry strangely but he let it slide, everyone always wanted to know more about The Chosen One. But when they found out things like his connection with Kingsley they were always more interested than they should be.

Dousten was a majestic man. Whereas Scrimgeour had reminded Harry of a lion. Dousten was more like a panther. More sly than proud. He had long black hair that was slicked back with perfect style. He had a clean shaven face. Although, he should really consider growing a beard to cover up the scar that runs along his cheekbones. His eyes were ones of majestic glory, they made you feel a combination of fear and respect for the man in front of them. There was a reason he was the head of the Auror Office. And it wasn't because of his personality.

'Welcome to your first day in the Auror office Mr Potter. I hope you find your time here enjoyable. But despite who you are we expect hard work and obedience to the utmost degree. Is this clear?'

'Yes sir.'

'Now, you have been allocated cubicle 9B. That's down the aisle and to the left. Your first assignment is waiting for you on your desk.'

'Thankyou sir.'

Harry took this is a dismissal and headed to the door. Just as he had almost passed through it Dousten quickly called.

'Good Luck Harry.'

'Thankyou sir.'

And with that that Dousten quickly dropped his head down to his paperwork that he was filling out.

Harry quietly closed the door behind him and headed into his cubicle, it took him slightly longer to find than he expected. There were a fair few cubicles. He walked into the cubicle and took a quick look around. He had a simple brown desk with a file placed haphazardly upon it, The walls were blank other than some sort of list. Harry stepped closer to be able to read it. The top of the list read.

_To those that died in service for cubicle 9B._

It was a list of all the prevous owners of this cubicle who had died in battle.

His throat caught as he read the final name on the list.

_Nymphadora Tonks_

He was working from the same cubicle as Tonks had. Sudden memories came back in flashes. Most prominent of all was the sight of Lupin and Tonks lying peacefully in the great hall as if they were simply sleeping together. He cleared his eyes of tears and sat down at his desk to read the file that had been left there. He opened it and saw the malevolent face of Lucius Malfoy staring at him. With only two words underneath.

_Watch him._


End file.
